Pay Ray
Earn $1500 for Ray. Get the cash back to La Guardia. Intra-Mission: You need $1,500. Cruise the city for work. Get the cash back to La Guardia. |unlocks = Hot Wheels |unlockedby = Gunman }} Pay Ray is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the fourth mission in the game. Plot Ray is strapped for cash, and needs to pay off 'people that don't like being owed', possibly a result of his gambling addiction, and he wants TK to earn him some cash by 'cruising the city for work'. Some ways are: *Loan Sharks (persuading someone to give money). *Taxi Fares. *Smashing Stands (involves destroying doughnut stands to 'piss off the cops'). *Stick Up (picking up a thief and losing the cops for them). *Racing (this can involve Street Races, Circuit Races or Checkpoint Races). Once at least $1500 is earned, the player must return to La Guardia to meet up with Ray, the cash is handed over, and the mission is complete. Objectives : You need $1,500. [Back to top] *Any time the player enters the yellow corona placed outside Ray's Autos in La Guardia, the player will be reminded with this notification; that they need $1,500 for Ray. Only when the player has earned $1,500 will they be able to pass this objective. : Cruise the city for work. [Back to top] *The player is instructed how to earn the aforementioned cash; by finding "work". They are reminded to complete mini-games ("work", in this case) in order to do this. Assuming the player has no money to begin with, the player must complete three jobsIf the jobs are either Loan Sharks, Circuit Races, Street Races or Steal to Order, the player only needs to complete three "Easy" difficulty jobs, each earning $500, with "Medium" and "Harder" difficulties earning subsequently more. :*''NOTE: The mission's objective of earning money requires mini-games to be played, which means the player is not given any instructions on which mini-games to do, and subsequently no on-screen instructions are give for this; the player is free to choose which mini-games they would like to do to complete the mission'' : Get the cash back to La Guardia. [Back to top] *Once at least $1,500 has been earned, the player is told to get the money back to the corona in front of Ray's Autos in La Guardia. After, a cutscene showing Ray thanking TK for his work will play, before the mission is complete. No reward is given. Pre-Mission Instructions # Earn $1500 for Ray. # Get the cash back to La Guardia. Gallery Gallery= File:PayRay-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:PayRay-DPL-YouNeed$1500.png|You need $1,500. File:PayRay-DPL-CruiseTheCityForWork.png|Cruise the city for work. File:PayRay-DPL-CircuitRace.png|A Circuit Race. File:PayRay-DPL-CircuitRacing.png|Participating in a Circuit Race. File:PayRay-DPL-CircuitRaceWin.png|Winning a Circuit Race. File:PayRay-DPL-LoanShark.png|A Loan Shark. File:PayRay-DPL-LoanSharking.png|Participating in a Loan Shark. File:PayRay-DPL-LoanSharkWin.png|Winning a Loan Shark. File:PayRay-DPL-StreetRace.png|A Street Race. File:PayRay-DPL-StreetRacing.png|Participating in a Street Race. File:PayRay-DPL-StreetRacingWin.png|Winning a Street Race. File:PayRay-DPL-GetTheCashBackToLaGuardia.png|Get the cash back to La Guardia. File:PayRay-DPL-RayTalkingToTK.png|Ray thanking T.K for his competence. File:PayRay-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= File:Driver- Parallel Lines - Mission -4 - Pay Ray (HD)|Walkthrough. File:PayRay-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript Trivia *This is the only mission that involves doing Side-Jobs within a story-line mission, aswell at the only mission that cannot be replayed without starting a new file. References Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions